Errores y Consecuencias
by yashiro kensou
Summary: Cuando tomamos decisiones apresuradas, estas nos pueden marcar de por vida y cuando nos damos cuenta, nada es lo que parecía.
1. Chapter 1

Una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla, siempre intentaba ser fuerte pero cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su casa toda esa fuerza se desvanecía y ahí se encontraba, en el departamento que hace algunos años había adquirido y que compartía con su mejor amiga y prima.

-Debo olvidarme de ti a como dé lugar, ya no voy a seguir así.- decía muy segura de sí misma- encontraré a otro chico que en verdad me ame y que yo ame de la misma manera, aún más de lo que alguna vez llegué a amarte.

POV Sakura

Lo mejor es calmarme, me daré un baño y me pondré bonita, creo que es mejor empezar a salir para darme una nueva oportunidad. No seguiré llorando por alguien que demostró que no me amaba lo suficiente – me miré en el espejo – y se fue sin decirme adiós ni nada.

- ¡No seguiré huyendo!- dije en voz alta mientras miraba mi reflejo, me giré y caminé a mi closet mientras secaba los rastros de las lagrimas que había estado derramando ¿un vestido? Sí, después de todo ya no hace tanto frío y mi guarda ropa ya no es tan amplio como lo era antes. Me metí a la ducha para relajarme y estaba funcionando, estaba por salir del baño cuando oí la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Mmm creo que Tomoyo ha llegado. Salí con calma y me vestí, coloqué un poco de maquillaje ya que me gustaba así, algo natural y salí al encuentro de mi amiga.

- ¡Hola Sakura! Wow luces radiante, pero dime ¿a qué se debe? Nunca te había visto así de arreglada desde que venimos a vivir a Tokio, ni un tiempo antes de eso.

- Sabes las razones de sobra- le decía mientras me sentaba en la pequeña sala y jalaba de las manos de mi amiga para que se sentara junto a mí - desde que Shaoran se marchó, mi mundo se vino abajo, pero he tomado la decisión de que a partir de hoy será diferente, saldré adelante- esto último lo dije casi en un susurro más para convencerme a mí misma que a mi amiga.

- Me alegra mucho que tu ánimo regrese a ser el mismo de antes Sakurita y que te parece si para festejarlo, salimos a dar un paseo - me decía Tomoyo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, me alegraba que no mencionara la otra razón de mi depresión, eso era algo que no podía ni mencionar y mi amiga lo sabía y estaba claro que nunca mencionaría el tema si yo no quería.

- ¡Vamos!

Salimos del departamento, a decir verdad, no creía que fuera a ser tan fácil; una parte de mí quería seguir aferrada al recuerdo de quien había sido el más grande amor de mi vida y debo aclarar que tampoco he vivido demasiado, pero a mis 25 años ya sabía muy bien lo que quería. Ya había terminado la universidad y mi carrera de Gastronomía me hacía sentir satisfecha en ese aspecto, tenía un buen trabajo al igual que Tomoyo, pero lo de ella era el Diseño. Las cosas que habían pasado cuando él se fue, no, no iba a ponerme a recordar eso, ya eran casi 6 años y me dije que saldría adelante y que encontraría a alguien más.

Habíamos llegado unos 4 años atrás y no había sido nada fácil convencer a Touya de que ya era suficientemente mayor para vivir lejos de él y de papá – suspiro – mi padre seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, fuerte, trabajador, tierno y cariñoso, los extrañaba tanto, hacía mucho que no estábamos los tres reunidos. Papá me había apoyado ya que sabía que lo mejor era alejarme de todos los recuerdos y las cosas que me abrumaban. Les prometí que sería responsable y Tomoyo les prometió estar siempre al pendiente y manteniéndolos al tanto.

* * *

No me había dado cuenta en qué momento llegamos al centro comercial, no es que estuviera lejos, pero en el recorrido me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que no había notado que ya estábamos caminando dentro del centro.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos ahí?- Me decía Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa sacándome de mis recuerdos- creo que sería bueno comer algo y después iremos a la parte de arriba del centro comercial.

-¡Claro!- Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque dudo mucho que me saliera igual de radiante- sería bueno comprar algo bonito que ponerme, hace tiempo que no compro nada y me siento algo pasada de moda.

Su sonrisa se amplió y ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, creo que mejor me resignaría a no salir de aquí por muchas horas ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de haber abierto la boca. Debo decir que la comida era muy buena, pero no se comparaba a lo que yo podía hacer. Al salir de ahí nos dirigimos a la parte superior donde se encontraban las tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

Como no había ascensor, subimos por las escaleras eléctricas y admiramos el paisaje que era ver el centro comercial en todo su esplendor, las personas iban y venía de hacer sus compras, de ir al cine, de los diferentes restaurants o simplemente de pasear admirándolo todo.

Un par de horas después salimos de la última tienda, estaba exhausta, los pies me dolían de todo lo que habíamos caminado recorriendo las tiendas y no podía cargar una bolsa más al igual que Tomoyo.

-No sé cómo me dejé convencer de comprar todo esto- dije haciendo cara de reproche, pero creo que no había tenido el efecto deseado ya que mi mejor amiga me veía sin dejar de sonreír- y para colmo por primera vez desearía no haberme puesto estos zapatos de tacón.

-Vamos Sakurita, deja de poner esa cara, descansemos un momento, aún nos queda un poco de tiempo antes de que cierren.

-Está bien- dije sentándome al lado de Tomoyo a decir verdad me había distraído mucho haciendo compras y charlando con mi amiga de cosas sin importancia, me sentía bien, eso era lo único que me importaba.

Después de un momento emprendimos el regreso, era toda una aventura cargar esa cantidad de bolsas de las diferentes tiendas que habíamos visitado e intentar bajar por la escaleras eléctricas y llegando al final…

-¡CUIDADO SAKURAAAA!- oí el grito alarmado de mi prima al momento que me sentía caer al haberse atorado mi tacón al final de la escalera, cerré los ojos y solté las bolsas esperando sentir el impacto de mi cuerpo con el piso, pero este nunca llegó.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – abrí los ojos lentamente, sentía unos fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura y un calor agradable del pecho del hombre que me estaba abrazando en ese momento, la voz de mi prima a un lado me hizo levantar la cara y voltear a verla y ver su rostro desencajado, seguramente estaba asustada de que algo me hubiese pasado, aunque su rostro mostraba cierta… sorpresa.

Me giré para ver el rostro de mi salvador que inexplicablemente no había soltado en ese momento y algo sonrojada por mi torpeza – o tal vez la cercanía del sujeto - levanté el rostro admirando lentamente su pecho firme y musculoso con ese camisa que dejaba un botón abierto por el que podía notar lo bien formado que tenía el cuerpo y al llegar a su rostro me encontré con lo que tenía tan sorprendida a mi prima.

Unos profundos ojos ámbar estaban frente a mí y unos mechones achocolatados caían por ese rostro bien definido…

-¿Shao…ran?

…


	2. Chapter 2

POV. SAKURA

Cómo es posible que después de haber huido de Tomoeda hace años, me encontrara aquí con él. En verdad debe ser karma. Justo cuando me decido a tomar las riendas de mi vida [suspiro de frustración] y supongo que haberme alejado de él y de todo lo relacionado a cuando éramos adolescentes - como la magia - es algo que evitó que me diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakura, ¿estás aquí? – oí que Tomoyo entraba al departamento, seguramente se angustió al ver que salí corriendo como una posesa después de reconocerlo a él - ¿puedo pasar? – dijo asomándose en mi recámara después de tocar la puerta por segunda ocasión.

POV. TOMOYO

Estaba muy preocupada al ver la reacción de Sakura, creí que había superado un poco lo que pasó y que pronto estaría totalmente renovada, pero, la aparición de Li en el centro comercial fue un detonante a sus recuerdos y por más que corrí tras ella no la pude alcanzar. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el mundo tan grande, llegaran a encontrarse?

-Sakura ¿quieres hablar?

-No

-Pero…

-He dicho que no, no lo entiendes, ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR!

Suspiré con desgano, se me hacía increíble que se pusiera en ese plan después del tiempo que ha pasado, pero supongo que aún ama a Li con la misma fuerza de hace tantos años. Pero, también había algo en los ojos de él, como si estuviera feliz de volver a verla, pero al mismo tiempo tenían algo extraño.

Me incorporé para salir de su recámara, estoy segura que desea estar sola y prefiero no alterarla, justo cuando estaba por salir escuché que me hablaba con voz temblorosa y en un tono casi imperceptible.

-Lo… lo siento, no quiero que te vayas. – sonreí con comprensión y regresé sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a la cama y recostarme a su lado, acaricié su cabello y empezó a llorar y a decir cosas como, que él tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado, del accidente. Aunque yo no estaba muy segura de eso, los conozco a ambos desde niños y podría jurar que Li amaba tanto a Sakura como sé que Sakura lo amaba a él o aún lo ama.

Después de un rato, cansada de llorar se quedó dormida, me levanté con sigilo y salí a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Había muchas cosas que no estaban en su lugar y la presencia de Li en Tokio era una de ellas.

Un anciano de aspecto amable había terminado de preparar la cena, cuando tocó a la puerta de la habitación de una de las personas a las que servía.

-Señorita Meiling, la cena está lista. A pesar de los años Wei seguía siendo el mayordomo fiel de la familia Li a pesar de que ellos lo consideraban un integrante más de la familia.

-Gracias Wei, ¿mi primo ya está en la mesa?

-Me temo que el joven Shaoran, no la acompañará a cenar señorita, él está encerrado en su despacho desde hace un momento que llegó y ha pedido que nadie lo moleste.

-Ya veo, gracias, bajaré en un momento.

Para Shaoran Li las cosas también estaban confusas, sus sentimientos por la chica de ojos verdes estaban a flor de piel como cuando tenían once años cuando atraparon la carta sellada. Se hundió en un profundo recuerdo:

_**Inicio del flash back.**_

_-Sakura, ahora que todo ha terminado, yo… yo quisiera… [suspiro de frustración] yoquisierapedirtequeseasmino via – había dicho el niño de ojos ámbar sin recordar respirar._

_-¿Mmm? Podrías hablar más despacio, me temo que no entendí que decías- decía Sakura frotándose el cabello y con una risita nerviosa._

_-Yo, quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia Sakura, así que ¿quieres serlo? – fueron las palabras que con mucho esfuerzo habían salido no sólo de la boca, también del alma del chino, que en este momento estaba más rojo que un jitomate maduro._

_Y sin esperárselo, sintió los frágiles brazos de la castaña alrededor de su cuello y la voz de ella acariciando su oído al resonar del "sí, si quiero ser tu novia Shaoran", en ese momento no supo cómo pero… se desmayó._

_Pero no duró mucho ya que reaccionó al sentir el brusco movimiento con el que lo agitaban por el cuello de la camisa y los gritos histéricos del hermano de la que ahora era su novia._

_-¿PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO MOCOSO? QUE PUEDES APROVECHARTE ASI DE MI MOUNSTRO…_

_-¡Hermanooo!- decía la niña jalando del brazo a su hermano para que soltara a su novio._

_-TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A ELLA, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? NO ALEJARAS DE MI LO QUE HE CUIDADO POR TANTOS AÑOS, Y SOLO PARA QUE VENGAS TU Y ME LO ROBES…_

_-Cálmate Touya, ya suéltalo vas a lastimarlo- decía el joven que acababa de llegar tras de su amigo para evitar cualquier confrontación, aunque había llegado un poco tarde._

_-DEJAME YUKI, YA VERA ESTE MOCOSO…_

_-¡YA BASTA!- decía Shaoran indignado y lanzando rayos por los ojos a Touya y viceversa, mientras se ponía de pie y de un manotazo alejaba las manos de Touya de su cuello. – no soy ningún mocoso y no me importa lo que pienses, quiero a Sakura y no voy a alejarme sólo porque tú lo quieras – Touya, Yukito y hasta la misma Sakura estaban boquiabiertos con la actitud desafiante del chino._

_Una sonrisa ladina se dejó ver en el rostro de Touya – estoy complacido mocoso, jamás esperé que quisieras tanto a mi hermana y que tuvieras las agallas para desafiarme, estoy seguro que sabrás hacerla feliz, pero te advierto que si te llegas a sobre pasar o hacerla sufrir… -_

_-¡HERMANOO! – decía la jovencita con la cara roja de la vergüenza que pasó a ser coraje, por las palabras de su hermano – no te permito que pienses esas cosas de Shaoran ¿escuchaste?_

_Mientras tomaba de la mano de su novio para emprender el camino lejos del insoportable de su hermano, este se volteó a su cuñado y le dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – jamás haría algo para lastimarla tienes mi palabra-_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-Sakura. Había prununciado el hombre en voz alta sin dares cuenta.

-Vaya vaya pero si todavía piensas en ella ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Meiling, pero ¿en qué momento entraste?

- Hahahaha pero tan sumido estaban en tus pensamientos que no oíste cuando toqué y tenías una sonrisa en tus labios, me alegra porque hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír y ahora que escuché ese nombre me doy cuenta del motivo.

-No… no es… lo que estás pensando – afirmaba el ahora hombre dando un salto para ponerse de pie al escuchar esas afirmaciones – no digas tonterías yo solo… yo solo estaba pensando en las cosas extrañas que han pasado en estos seis años, desde que me secuestraron.

-Sí claro – decía la china dándose por vencida y suspirando para contenerse de seguir preguntando a su primo – como tú digas Shaoran, pero sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme. Pero, ¿crees que las presencias mágicas de las que hablan sean coincidencias?

-No existen las coincidencias Meiling, sólo lo inevitable y estoy seguro que esas presencias son parte de lo que destruyó mi felicidad.

-Ya no sigas atormentándote con eso no solucionas nada, además, no fue culpa tuya, te secuestraron por meses y cuando al fin te liberaste, saliste muy mal librado de la lucha que mantuviste con ellos ¡casi mueres! Xiao Lang.

-Pero tardé mucho y cuando regresé a buscarla ya no estaba, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí y temí por ella, de que algo le pasara, de que mis secuestradores hubieran ido tras ella, pero… hoy la encontré Mei, en el centro comercial, pero cuando reaccioné ella había salido corriendo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y eso no me gustó nada, no tenía razones para huir de mí.

-¿Quéeee? No puedo creerlo, ¿ella está aquí en Tokio? – decía la joven, mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que había estado sentado su primo. – debes buscarla Shaoran, decirle lo que pasó.

-No estoy seguro, ella tropezó y antes de caer logré sujetarla, pero cuando me miró, su rostro se volvió pálido, incluso me llamó por mi nombre y después salió despavorida siendo perseguida por Daidoji pero antes de intentar alcanzarla, me miró un tanto decepcionada. Me quedé tan sorprendido por la actitud de ambas que sentí como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mi y no supe que hacer.

-Ya veo, así que tenemos que encontrarla y contarle todo lo que te pasó, estoy segura que ella no se enteró, tranquilízate ya verás que esto se va a solucionar.

Los ojos le ardían, tomó su reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo al restaurant en el que estaba trabajando como la chef principal. Su horario era de seis de la mañana a las tres de la tarde, aunque sólo le tomaba unos diez minutos llegar a su trabajo, sabía que debía darse prisa, ya que con los años se había vuelto una mujer bastante responsable. Un hábito que había tomado porque durante varios meses Tomoyo se encargaba de tirarle un poco de agua fría en la cara si no se levantaba al sonar del despertador y como sabía que Tomoyo era una mujer de armas tomar pues decidió que era mejor ceder y dejar de quedarse dormida, después de todo, lo hacía por su propio bienestar.

Se encaminó al baño y tomo un baño reparador aunque a mitad del baño…

-Vamos Sakura, esto será divertido.

-¡ITSUKI DETENTE POR FAVOR! ALTOOOOOOOOOO.


End file.
